


True Color

by TobytheWise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Rock Star Castiel, Songwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: “Dean, if your still here. I’m sure you’ll recognize this song. I used to strum it and hum it all the time. This song is for you. I hope it will help you understand how I truly see you.”Rockstar!Cas for my SPN AU Bingo





	True Color

Dean pulls Castiel along by his shirt sleeve until they’re alone behind closed doors of Cas’s dressing room.

 “We gotta talk, Cas.”

 Cas stands unfazed and Dean takes to time to scan his face. He wants to memorize everything about Cas. His messy dark hair, his startling blue eyes, his angular jaw, the crinkles around his eyes. Everything he’s grown to love about his best friend.

“I’m leaving. This is the last show I’m helping with,” Dean blurts out. He knows if he doesn’t rip it like a bandaid he won’t have the guts to get everything out.

 “I don’t understand,” Cas says slowly.

 “I can’t do this anymore. I’m not happy, Cas. I’m so sick of living in everyone else’s shadow. It feels like no one sees _me_ anymore. You’re busy with everything and I don’t fault you for that. You’re living your dream and I’m so happy for you, Cas. I really am, but I have to think about me for once. I dreamed of being with you up on stage and now I’m the sound guy. I’m the one who plugs in your mic and your guitar. I’m nobody.”

 Cas tries to interject, “Dean, that’s not true.”

 “It is. I’m the nobody that does the work that no one else feels like doing. But I would continuing doing it. I don’t mind the work. The works not even the real reason I have to go.”

 “Then what is it? You can tell me, Dean.”

 Dean takes a steadying breathe. “I can’t handle watching you hook up with random groupies anymore, Cas. I can’t handle being your wing man or comfort you when you get your heart broken. I don’t want to sit by and watch you go by without even looking at me! It’s like I’m invisible and I can’t do it anymore. I deserve to be seen. I deserve more.” Dean wipes a stray tear and looks right into his favorite blue eyes. “I love you. And that’s why I have to go. I can’t keep living in the shadows, waiting for you to notice me anymore. I can’t sit by and hope you’ll notice how unhappy I am.” Dean shakes his head. “This is my last show. I won’t be here when you get off stage.”

 “Dean,” Cas tries but is interrupted by Gabriel’s arrival.

 “Come on, Cassie. We gotta go.”

 “One second, Gabe.”

 “No can do, buckero. Gotta go now!”

 Gabe grabs onto Cas’s sleeve and pulls his through the door. One last look at Dean with sad eyes and he’s gone.

 Dean gives himself a few minutes to let everything sink in. He thought he’d feel relief to have finally gotten everything off his chest but in reality he feels worse. He feels like there’s a giant pit in his chest and he’s not sure anything will ever be able to fill it.

 Dean walks to the side of the stage. He watches as Cas and the band perform. Dean’s mesmerized by Castiel’s performance just as always. He could watch his best friend sing and play his guitar for hours and of course he has.

 They met in high school and were inseparable. When Cas got his big break, it was only logical that Dean would follow in anyway he could. Even if that meant being stage manager of all his shows. Dean didn’t mind being behind the scenes, he just wanted the undivided attention of one person.

 Dean figured eventual Cas would realize he’s been here for him through all these years and all the ups and downs and realize he loved Dean back. Well, so much for that plan. Slowly, Dean was becoming less and less like himself. He’s felt grey in sea of color.

 Well, no more! After this, he would figure out what makes him happy and do it. No more waiting around. Dean watches as the band finish up their last song. He begins walking away.

 Dean walks through a few sets of doors until he’s in the hallway that leads to the parking lot. The stadium they’re in has a tv every few feet so everyone can watch the performance, even if they need to use the restroom or get concession. That’s how Dean notices that Cas is performing an encore. He stops and looks at the screen. He’s allowed to watch one last time, he reasons with himself.

 He watches as Cas slowly walks out onto the stage and drags a stool and his acoustic guitar along with him. He sits down and adjusts the mic. When Dean hears Cas’s voice, he gets goosebumps.

 “Thank you everybody for coming out today. I have one more song to perform for you tonight. This is a very special song.” Cas pauses and looks to the backstage where Dean normally sits and watches.

Dean stand frozen, eyes glued to the tv. What the hell is Cas doing, he wonders.

“I’ve had this song in my heart since I was a teenager and never had to guts to singing it out loud. Dean.”

Dean’s heart hammers in his chest as the camera zooms in. He feels like he’s standing right in front of Cas, eyes locked.

“Dean, if your still here. I’m sure you’ll recognize this song. I used to strum it and hum it all the time. This song is for you. I hope it will help you understand how I truly see you.”

Cas begins to strum his guitar and instantly Dean’s belly filled with butterflies. It’s the song that Cas has been working on since they were in high school. Now, apparently it finally has words.

_“You with the sad eyes, don’t be discouraged. Oh I realize it’s hard to take courage, in a world full of people, you can lose sight of it all. The darkness inside you can make you feel so small.”_

Dean is stood in his spot. He can’t take his eyes off of Cas as he plucks the cords between verses. It’s beautiful.

_“Show me a smile then, don’t be unhappy. Can’t remember when, I last saw you laughing. This world makes you crazy and you’ve taken all you can bear. Just call me up ‘cause I will always be there.”_

Dean feels his heart speed up and and his breathe feels trapped in his chest. Could it be possible that Cas feels the same. That his feelings could be returned. His eyes are glued to the man on the tv who he loves with all his heart and prays that this is real.

_“And I see your true colors shining through. I see your true colors, and that’s why I love you, Dean.”_

Dean feels like his whole body is jolted with lightning. He can’t believe what he’s just heard. Before he can even understand what’s going on, he realizes he’s running. He can hear Cas’s voice float through the entire stadium but he just keeps his feet moving. He’s gotta get back.

Dean is at the door that leads to the backstage but when he goes to pull the door it doesn’t budge.

“Fuck!” It’s locked and he’s got no way of getting inside. Before he can get too far down in his gloomy mindset, the door flies open and Benny is standing there with a smile.

“Go on, brother. Go get your man.”

Dean pats Benny on the back as he runs past. Before he knows it, he’s standing at his usual place on the side of the stage. Dean can tell the beautiful song is coming to an end and he savors every last note. The sound of the guitar is becoming softer and softer and Cas’s voice is a beautiful whisper as he sings out the last lines.

_“So don’t be afraid to let them show your true colors. True colors are beautiful, like a rainbow. Oh oh oh oh oh like a rainbow. Mmm mmm.”_

Cas finishes the song and makes his way off the stage with one last wave to the audience. Once he’s backstage he finally looks up and meets Dean’s eyes. He knows his eyes are filled with unshed tears but Dean doesn’t care. He just wants Cas.

Dean walks up to Cas and pulls him into a tight hug. “Is that really how you feel, Cas.”

Cas clears his throat and croaks out a, “Yes.”

Then they’re kissing and Dean isn’t sure why it took so long for this to happen but he doesn’t care. He’s just so freakin’ happy to be here in this moment. To have Cas in his arms.

“I’m so sorry, Dean. If I’d have known I would have said something sooner.”

“Shh, it’s okay, Cas. We’re here now. And I love you.”

“I love you, too. And I truly see you, Dean. I’m sorry I was slightly blind but I promise it won’t happen again.”

Dean smiles and is rewarded with the giant gummy grin he loves. “I see you, too. Now let’s head back to the tour bus before your groupies find you.”


End file.
